Just a Kiss in a Dream
by xXBrie-theCheeseMasterXx
Summary: Sarah takes a walk and stays with Will for the rest of the day.    Disclaimer:I own nothing. Song: Lady Antebellum and Characters are from Horseland. Duh it is a Horseland fanfic. Just read cause I am so bad at writing summaries for fanfics or stories.


It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Horseland and Sarah decided to go on a walk on foot by herself to the meadow. When she got there she saw a distant figure lying on the grass. She went closer and the figure turned out to be Will. Will saw her coming and sat up.

"Hey, Sarah."

"Hi, Will. What're you doing?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Looking at the clouds. That one looks like a hand." Will chuckled. He lay down again and Sarah did the same.

_Sarah:  
>Lying here with you so close to me<br>it's hard to fight these feelings  
>when it feels so hard to breathe<em>

After a few minutes of looking at the clouds Will and Sarah felt like leaving. Will stood up and helped Sarah. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. The charming, handsome smile Sarah grew to love. A small pink blush settled on her face.  
><em><br>Caught up in this moment  
>caught up in your smile<em>

They walked together to the ranch. Sarah suddenly asked why Will never talked about his parents. Will let it all out. He said it was during Bailey's birthday. His parents died in a crossfire and he barely made it.

_Will:  
>I never open up to anyone<br>so hard to hold back_

Sarah stopped and Will stopped, too, to look at her. She suddenly, out of the blue, hugged Will causing him to blush.  
><em><br>When I'm holding you in my arms_

_Both:  
>We don't need to rush this<em>

Will hugged her back. Wrapping his arms around her waist gently and closing his eyes while breathing in the smell of her hair. He opened up his eyes and looked down at her. Sarah did the same except she looked up.

_Let's just take it slow_

The sun was setting and it made the sky look like a mix of blood and purple. But they were so mesmerized by each other's eyes that they didn't notice they were slowly leaning closer to each other. Or the other's calling out their names. Bailey yelled Will's name louder causing them to snap back to reality and they pulled away from each other. The reality where it was already dark and the moon was slowly rising. Where Zoey, Chloe, Alma, Molly and Bailey were calling out their names. Where Sarah and Will were just friends.

Simply friends.

_XxX  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>I don't want to mess this thing up<br>I don't want to push too far  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight<br>XxX_

* * *

><p>Everyone went to sleep in horseland. Alma and Molly wanted to sleepover at Horseland because Sarah's folks were away on a business trip and they decided on a slumber party. Sarah, however, was walking around in the dark. She was on her way to the place where she was about to have her first kiss with a person she didn't know if she liked or didn't liked. She did like Will as a friend, but maybe…was their more?<p>

_Sarah:  
>I know that if we give this a little time<em>

She reached the place and was shocked to find Will there with Jimber. She didn't feel like waking up Scarlet. Both their eyes meet and they forgot all about Jimber, the coyotes howling or that it was _really_ late. They were back in their little world.

_Both:  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>

Will was equally shocked to see Sarah but without a single word they were moving toward each other. Will placed his hands at her waist and Sarah put her arms around his neck. They were slowly leaning forward to each other again. But this time was different. No people to interrupt them, nothing to stop the moment.

_Sarah:  
>It's never felt so real<em>

_Will:  
>No it's never felt so right<em>

From now on there will be a Sarah_ and _Will. Not just friends anymore.

_XxX  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>I don't want to mess this thing up<br>I don't want to push too far  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight<br>XxX_

Only three inches. Two. One. Then the clock at the house chimed twelve times. It was a loud chime that ran through the whole ranch and it meant it was twelve midnight. So much for nothing to disturb them. They didn't want to leave other until they knew for sure what the other felt.

_Both:  
>No i don't want to say goodnight<em>

_Will:  
>I know it's time to leave<em>

Will's eyes said that they had to. Sarah was upset but she was tired. Too tired to walk back anyway.

"You look tired."

"I am. I don't think I can even walk back." Will laughed slightly at Sarah's joke.

"How about a ride back on Jimber?"

"But I don't wanna be a burden."

"Trust me. You are not a burden." Will helped her on Jimber and once on himself Sarah, who was in front of him, instantly leaned on him. She closed her eyes and Will gave the symbol that Jimber should go on a slow trot rather than a fast run.

_Both:  
>But you'll be in my dreams<em>

_Will:  
>Tonight<em>

_Sarah:  
>Tonight<em>

_Both:  
>Tonight<em>

_XxX  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>I don't want to mess this thing up<br>I don't want to push too far  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight<br>XxX_

When they're almost there Sarah woke up. Though she wasn't really sleeping. She turned to Will.

"Will, do you like a girl?" she asked timidly. Will really did like a girl but he didn't know how she felt.

_Girl:  
>Let's do this right<em>

"I do but I'm not sure how _she_ feels." He gulped. Sarah opened and closed her mouth. Will didn't know why but he suddenly leaned in and, surprising Sarah, kissed her.

_Both:  
>Just a kiss goodnight<em>

_Girl:  
>Just a kiss goodnight<em>

_Boy:  
>Kiss goodnight<em>

Sarah, shocked at the motion, was wide-eyed. But in a few seconds she was kissing him back with closed eyes. They pulled back. And Sarah said,

"I think she likes you back." She smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Sarah, wake up." Molly said shaking her up. She was out in the meadow with Will next to her. "Finally, Sarah. You and Will were missing for, like, hours!" She exaggerated. Everyone told everyone what happened.<p>

'_So I think I just dreamed about it.'_ Both Sarah and Will thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so very first fanfic that is about Horseland. Despise, don't despise, like, don't like, comment, don't comment and etc,. Just pls don't make fun of it. I like Horseland so bad and I liked that song. I was on my way to school and I feel asleep in the car while listening to RX 93.1 Morning Rush and that song was played. That's why I chose that it was all a dream. That is all. Good night.**

'**I'm 50% weird and 50% weirder than weird. AND THAT'S MY SLOGAN!'  
>~My InnerHobo<strong>


End file.
